One Million Galleon Kiss
by EloquentDrivel
Summary: Malfoy, Are you Stalking Me?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I do but I don't

Updating may be a bit in trouble these days but don't worry I' ll post and finish this! So be kind to me! hugs you all

Million Galleon Kiss

**Draco's Only way to have her, is to bid a million Galleon.**

Hermione lays herself to sleep, After long hours of Working for the Ministry, She was only Twenty years of age and yet, Her Career was fabulous. She works for the Ministry of Magic while Harry and Ron are now Aurors. Hermione was always working, She was always the Witch she was before she Graduated Hogwarts, The Miss Goody-two-shoes who always follows the rules, The Little Miss Know-it-all and the Mud blood Virgin as what the Hogwarts Boys calls her.

"Well goodnight then Mione" Said Ginny as she gently closes Hermione's Door

"Night Gin" She replied

Hermione owns an apartment near the Ministry so she won't need to Apparate herself to work, She like to take it simple as possible. Everyday she walks to her work and same as she goes home.

The Next Day, Hermione went to work early since she is very excited about the Fund-raising activity that they will be Having, Gringotts and another Company will be Sponsoring it, And that is Hermione's Work, She's the one doing all those Charity stuff anything that has to do with the Wizardring poor people, Hermione was the Head of the Department.

"Good Morning Ms. Granger" Greeted several employees.

"Good Morning Everyone,Today is another lovely day! Oh and Bryant, I'll be needing those papers I ask yesterday, About the Fund Raising" She said looking at the Raven Head Man.

"Sure Ms. Granger, I'll give it to you in a bit, I'm still clarifying the sponsorships" He said

"Oh, Alright then" Hermione replied in a smile and head into her Office.

Hermione smiled before her door looking at the Silver plate sticked into it shining as if its a star on every superstar's Dressing Room in Hollywood.

**Hermione Jane Granger**

**Head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation**

**&**

**Committee on Commonwealth and Social Affairs**

Hermione smiled then entered her Room, It was not like Umbridge's Grand Mother like Office, Cat Portraits everywhere and that oh-so-girly pink wallpapers. Hermione's was more sophisticated and Elegant. Hermione sat on her chair sipping her cup of tea when someone knocked on her door.

"Come In" She said "Oh, Bryant well are you done with the Papers?" Hermione said

"Uh.. I have finished it and well.." The Man was looking very troubled as he continued to walk in Hermione's Office and Gently closes the Door "Well you See Ms.Granger, Nott Inds. Backed out, They withdrew their Donations at Gringotts, We really have no Idea why" Said Bryant

"What? But the Fund Raising is Just Weeks from now.." Hermione sighed "Now we need to re-plan all this, How much do we need for the Fair? Wait let me rephrase that.. How much did we lost?" Said Hermione, The Man gulped Hard "I believe we lost a lot Ms.Granger".

Hermione rolled her eyes "Exactly how much is _a lot_ Bryant?" She asked him again.

"About 50,000g Miss, And since we already faxed the reservations, All the Fines will be owled her by Next Week and they want it full". Hermione gave out a much more deeper sigh "Alright.. We'll get through this, I'll speak with the Minister about it, thank you Bryant" And with that, the Bryant Head out leaving a Devastated and Depressed Hermione thinking on where and who can sponsor 50,000g for the Fund raising program.

Hermione called everyone she knows, Company by Company and yet there was no luck, Time passes by so quickly.

**Day 5**

"Where can i get 50,000g?!and it's only two days until those solicitors arrive!!" Hermione exclaimed, then there was again a knock on her door, No, Not knock but banging. Bryant came in "Ms.Granger!! Great News!!" He said almost jumping Hermione raised her brow "Well? what?" She said

"We are all set!! Somebody sponsored the other half!! and they gave even more galleons that we are needing!! They sent 100,000g to our Account.. Strait to OUR ACCOUNT!! which means they won't and can't back out or withdraw". Hermione almost fainted "And you say who they are?" She said regaining her blurred sight "Well.. that's the Big Mystery Ms. Granger, But here" Bryant gave her the Note.

**To:Hermione Granger**

**Head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation**

**Committee on Commonwealth and Social Affairs**

**The Company will be donating 100,000g for The Department of International Magic Cooperation's Fund Raising Program, The Money will be Deposited straight into your Vault at Gringotts so there will be no more questions according the loyalty of the Sponsor.**

**The Head of the Company will be Visiting your Office Tomorrow by 9:00am Sharp,**

**Contracts and other business will be talk about as the Head of our company arrives.**

**Sincerely**

**Mathilda J. Propikuz**

**Senior Secretary of the President,**

**The Pureblood Elites Corporation**

**Wiltshire, London**

Hermione almost dropped her jaw "P.E.C?! P.E.C is willing to sponsor our Fund Raising!! this is big Bryant! BIG!" Hermione almost jumped in glee, Finally she needed not to worry about looking for 50,000gs!

Later that Day,

"So Meet you in My Apartment by let say 7?"

"What is it Hermione? what are we celebrating for?" Said the Curious red head

"Oh Ron just come! are you that busy now?!" Hermione scowled

"Well.. Ron and I are pretty un-busy since Lucius' Malfoy's Death" Harry said

"That Bloke got what he deserved.." Said Ron

"Now that isn't a good thing to say isn't it Ronald?" Hermione said

"What's so Bad about that? Since he died The Wizardring world was at Peace.. well not to Mention Harry killing that Power Freak Voldemort, Lucius is just as bad as he is" Ron added

"Which Makes me Wonder.." Harry said his hand on his chin "I haven't heard about the Malfoy's ever since he died.. Have you?" Harry asked the two

"Do I even look like I care Harry?" Ron mocked

"Yeah.. me too.. it was like how many years ago? 3 years? I haven't even heard about Draco and His Mother" Said Hermione  
"And Since when that Ferret Became Draco Hermione?!" Ron said

"Since I turned Eighteen Ronald! we are not teen agers anymore!!" Hermione said

"Right.. To think of it.. Ron and I are only Twenty Four!" Said Harry

"Yeah.. you'll turn twenty four soon Hermione.. H mm.. in 7 Months or so" Ron Laughed

"Yeah.. so Meet you guys at the Apartment? at Seven? You can Bring Ginny Harry.. If she's okay that is.." Hermione said

"Well.. Ginny's 4 Months Pregnant.. is it even safe?" Harry asked

"Of course it is! it's not like well be riding a roller coaster or something!!" Hermione laughed "So I'll see you guys then!" Hermione said goodbye to her friends as she headed to Diagon Alley to buy some food for the Celebration.

Hermione went into a Muggle Grocery Store to get some stocks, She was also running out of Food so she stocked up. Hermione was in the Fruit Section when someone tapped her shoulder. She looked back and she was surprised.

"Well Hello There Granger" Said the Cool Sly Voice

"Malfoy!!" Hermione said, She didn't know whether she's glad to see him or just flabbergasted seeing him, Hermione looked at him, He changed, A lot. "I guess years of Quidditch payed a lot huh?" Hermione smiled. Draco smirked "Well.. Sort of, It's not that I only did was to play Quidditch you know, I also took Over the Family Businesses" He said "Businesses? Wow.. that's a lot" She said "I mean.. I'm not surprised your family owns a lot" she added "Yeah.. It's not really surprising isn't it?" He added.

Hermione stood there, Her hand on her cart, It's not yet full though, But there were already grocery items in it. Draco took a look on her cart "Ah.. Wine? I too Prefer Wine made by Muggles" Hermione almost laughed out loud "Really? So you have change.." She said Looking at him "So do you Granger.. So I think you are celebrating? Birthday?" Draco said

Hermione sighed "No actually it's about P.E.C" She said Draco's Brow raised "P.E.C? You mean Pureblood Elites Corporation?" Draco rephrased, Hermione nodded "Yeah How do you know about it?" Hermione questioned. Draco smirked "I.. I.. I read it in the Newspaper.. Quite Famous you know.." Hermione smiled "Yeah.. I just never heard of it before.. I mean, I've heard a lot of Companies but Never did the Pureblood Elite came.."

"Maybe you should look and research about it Granger.. Isn't that your favorite thing to do?" Draco said with Sarcasm in his voice, Hermione rolled her eyes "Oh Malfoy.. you have no idea" She said "I guess I do, Have no idea.. I should be going, I have a big day tomorrow" Draco said "See you tom.. I mean See you around Granger" And with that Draco went on so did Hermione.

7:00pm

Hermione's Apartment

"Hermione you cooked all this?" Said Ron

"Well if you think I can't cook Ron, I guess i finally learned" She smirked

"Wow.. you learned a lot since we--"

"Yeah I did learned a lot since we broke up Ronald Weasley so start eating" She laughed

Ron's ear became scarlet as he flushed

Harry and Ginny just laughed silently on their seats "This do look good Hermione" said Harry, "Yeah.." Ginny added she took a turkey leg and place it on her plate "Er.. Hermione are you sure it is safe for pregnant women to eat Turkey Legs? Aren't they too greasy or--"

Before Harry can finished his sentence Ginny cut him off "Look Harry Potter! I'm Pregnant not ill! You make me look like I'm a child" Ginny scowled and sighed.

"Well.. you are Carrying My Child Ginevra" Said Harry "It's OUR child Harry" Ginny responded.

"Oh you two just enjoy the meal!" Hermione said as they ate together.

"Yeah.. It does taste Great Hermione" Ron said "I'm Glad you liked it Ron" Hermione smiled.

**A/N: Hermione is really into who she saw in the Grocery store.. What will happen next? How does Draco got into that Muggle Grocery Store?!**

**Reviews please!! hugs&kisses rhaine 3**


End file.
